Masked Mystery
by RonaldBluemile
Summary: Mayazaka, an agent of Targent, runs from the man she thought she loved. Arriving in the UK with long time friend, Connor Martin, they travel to Misthallery where she gets tangled up with Jean Descole's plan to find the Golden Garden. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Please read and tell me what you think and how I could improve it. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Professor Layton.

Chapter 1

Everything went downhill the day I met him. Jean Descole. At the time I was working for Targent, directly under Broneph Reinel. And when I say I worked directly under Broneph I mean he monitered my work twenty-four seven. He felt the need to make sure I wasn't dead and still breathing. I didn't understand why though I was the best Targent had. There was no way I was going to let myself get injured or worse because my work didn't involve weapons.

"Sir, I think I saw something over there. I'll go check it out." I called over to Broneph.

"No, You're not a soldier." he responded. I huffed stalking over to him. Broneph pulled me closer as he motioned for someone trained in combat to go and check it out. I choked back a laugh as said soldier nearly fell on his face trying to go see what it was I had...found. He was back in no more than a minute at least.

"Report." he commanded.

They saluted, "We found nothing but a small animal, Sir."

"Dismissed." Broneph shooed him away as he glanced accusingly in my direction. This was not exactly the first time I have tried to…escape. I kept having this desparate feeling like I had to get away, but I didn't know where. All I could do was shrug, feigning an innocent smile.

"I swear I thought I saw something. Maybe if I had-" I started until he caught me by my arm cutting my sentence short. Making sure I was the only one to hear he started to lecture me all the way back to his car, practically throwing me into the back seat. The ride to his home was more then uncomfortable. Well, this was our usual routine, try to convince him to let me go somewhere, fail horribly, and then suffer through Broneph's lecture about trying to leave after he, from the kindness in his heart, scooped me off the street and gave me everything I could want. Yeah, well, I may not have been from the city, but that didn't mean anything. Although to his credit, he knew I hadn't ever left Targent's HQ very much except for a mission here or there. When we reached home I launched myself from the back seat onto the pavement of the driveway. I think Broneph nearly had a heart attack because of that stunt.

"Ah, miss are you all right?" Ted asked concern etched all over his boyish features.

"Yes, Ted, I am fine," I answered plastering a huge smile onto my face. "I just felt a little stir crazy in the car that's all."

He nodded not fully convinced of my lie. He was too good at reading me though for my lie to be convincing.

"Take her to my room." Broneph ordered, grabbing my arm. Ted bowed before escorting me into the house and through the many hallways that led to Broneph's chambers, where I knew I would be in for a long night again. No need to elaborate. Maybe I could convince him I was too tired tonight so I could put my plan into action after he was asleep.

I had figured I would try to be good for the rest of the evening. If not then I had no clue what was going to happen. Maybe he would stop harping on about that other issue we were having in bed. Soon I heard his footsteps resounding on the tile outside the door as I was slipping into my nightclothes, readying myself for a long talk. Again about whether it was his or my problem, though I already knew. I was still going to try to convince Broneph that I was tired.

"You really are a hand full you know." he called as he opened the door.

"Yes sir, I know." I responded. He chuckled at my response as he settled himself on the bed next to me while I brushed my hair out. Soon though he had the brush and was doing the rest for me. I did not really mind it when he did that, it was relaxing to have someone else mess with my hair, it made me somewhat sleepy too.

"Broneph," I started. "Maybe we could just…cuddle tonight? I feel really tired."

"You are?" he questioned. I could hear the suspicion in his voice. I nodded, settling myself against his chest a little, resting my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair while he thought about my request wondering if I was lying to him or if I actually was tired. After a while he got up and removed his clothing, as well as mine, then proceeded to just lie down. I crawled in next to him taking off his sunglasses for him since he forgot to do so himself again.

We kissed each other before dozing off, curled up in each other's arms.

Broneph awoke the next morning to any empty bed. Mayazaka was gone. Damn it, he should not have fell for her little "I'm tired" trick. He had suspected, but he had wanted to believe her so badly just this once and now look at what that had gotten him. With the speed of a hummingbird he was up, dressed, and out the door before a very bewildered Ted could even register what had just happened. The slap of Ted's feet on the floor as he hurried after his boss echoed of the walls.

"Sir, what is it? Where is Mayazaka?" he asked. Broneph did not bother to stop and answer. He was more focused on finding the son of a bitch responsible for letting her get away in the first place because there was no way she could have made it off that property without inside help. He made sure of that with his best soldiers guarding exits at night.

"Ted!" he shouted.

"Yes sir." Ted responded.

"Grab your men and search the grounds. I want her found immediately before something happens to her. If you can't find her I want Maya's room turned inside out for any clue as to where she may have gone." Broneph gave out his commands, which were carried out immediately. There was absolutely no time to waste. Who knew what was going to happen to her out on those streets.

The search lasted well into the afternoon with not one clue as to where she was. Her room did not even yield any clues seeing as she kept much of what she did not want found on her at all times or she memorized its contents and destroyed it. That was the reason why she had been brought into Targent in the first place, her secrecy. Mayazaka's strong suit was espionage so, she made a handy spy when the job called for some manor of tact.

Where is she? Broneph thought. Right now, he would rather have her here screaming at him than not at all.

I showed my ticket to the ticket taker at the bottom of the ramp before grabbing what little luggage I had and boarded the gigantic ship. The smell of salt off the sea as the wind blew was intoxicating, a scent I hadn't inhaled since I was small child in Japan. Breathing deeply I took my time getting to my room. There was no rush after all since Broneph had no idea of where I was going or even where I was right now. I enjoyed the freedom and the fact was he could be a little too worried about me sometimes. It was more than annoying.

Although, I did not necessarily hate him. Broneph Reinel and I went back quite a bit. We occasionally had met in Targent HQ when I had first been hired. I still, to this day, have no clue why he insists on ranting about plucking me off the street like a stray cat. I was only in my early to mid-twenties and had a nice place to live. He was nice to me, made sure I had all the information before sending anyone out after I had returned from spying. I don't remember when exactly he showed more romantic interests in me after we had been talking and getting to know each other for so long, but he did. Broneph fell in love with me. Maybe I did too, just a little. After the day he proclaimed his love for me was the day I moved in to his place. It was also the day my childhood friend Masahiro, or Ted as he liked to be called in America, achieved his position now as a commanding officer of Targent. Broneph knew how close we were so he kept Ted around on staff with the rest of the guards except Ted had complete authority over the rest of them. Now it was actually funny how I viewed our relationship. He cared about me and I felt like I was being suffocated frequently setting up escapes just to get away from him.

Maybe we both needed to have this break from each other.

"Excuse me miss, but may I help you with your bags?" a familiar cockney accented voice asked.

"Hello to you too, Connor." I responded as he feigned surprise at seeing me here.

"Maya, I had no idea you were going to be here. What a surprise though that someone working for a shady government organization associates with a criminal such as myself. Who would ever see the day." he rambled. I wanted to cut him off, but it just seemed better to let him get it out of his system. We both continued to my room with him chatting my ear off the whole way.

"So going to the UK. Why?" Connor eagerly questioned.

I shrugged in that off handed way I knew bugged him. He huffed, exasperated with me already, but still he seemed determined to know why and kept pressing the matter. Even after I smaked him in the head with a very heavy book. Now this was going to be an interesting boat ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Professor Layton though I can certainly wish I did.

Chapter 2

"Sir, we think we found something." Ted called from Mayazaka's doorway. Broneph almost broke down in a fit of well, something since his emotions were really mixed at that moment.

"Well, out with it!" he snapped making half of his men flinch.

"It's not much and I'm sorry this won't tell us where she has gone exactly, but we found her not so secret savings emptied and a small picture of the UK by her mirror. Now as to where in the UK she has gone we won't be able to figure out." he reported knowing all too well Maya's secret wish to go there and then, if at all possible, back to their homeland in Japan. Broneph nodded mulling over this new information. The only question in his mind was why did she want to get away so badly after all the happy years they had spent together? True he had gone off the deep end a tad on wanting to make sure she was all right considering she could be a bit of a crybaby sometimes, but that wasn't a reason to leave him. If she had felt suffocated by him in any way, all she had to do was talk to him. He would have listened.

Broneph dismissed them all wanting to be left to his thoughts. He wanted to find a way to follow her, to get her to talk with him about her concerns. Find out if their relationship was over because if it was then fine he would respect her wish. She could move out back into her own place and they would go back to being the boss and employee again. Simple as that.

A knock sounded at his door.

"Come in." he called wearily. Ted stepped inside.

"Sir, I know how you must feel about this. As you may know, she and I have been close since childhood so her tendency to distance herself from people is not new to me. I suggest you stay here and continue carrying out your duties to Targent. Let Mayazaka cool off for however long she feels is necessary, take a break from each other." he urged.

A grimace touched Broneph's face for a second before he reluctantly agreed. He guessed it would be for the best. He prayed for her safety.

The ship made port in the early morning. I roused Connor from his awkward position on the floor of my little cabin. All he did was snort and swat at me. That told me he was awake and knew what I was doing because otherwise he wouldn't have done anything. He could be a heavy sleeper sometimes.

"Can you not let me sleep?" he whined.

"No, now get up. We're about to make port." I retorted. Connor reluctantly peeled himself off the floor and started to help collect my belongings. We were finally in the UK about to start a Broneph free life. Maybe in a few years I would go back to him, but for now, we had to say good-bye.

"Alright princess where are you thinking of heading?" he questioned.

I sighed, "I was thinking of heading to Misthallery and staying with a friend."

"Really? Misthallery is my hometown. I could take you there personally." he said sounding proud. I nodded accepting his offer. After all, I knew nothing about this country and would need a tour guide of sorts. Taking all my things, we exited the ship. Connor steered me to a cab he had flagged down holding open my door for me. I mock curtsied as he gave a small bow. It was a regular thing between us to make light of some gestures made by gentlemen and ladies ever since we had met in New York. Once in the cab we were off to Misthallery to try to make a new life for ourselves, Connor wanting nothing more than to get away from his troubled criminal life in the states. Although he acted brave and tough he was really a coward at heart, but I was the only one who knew that secret.

"Hey Connor, why return to your old home town now?" I questioned. He shrugged not really wanting to get into it I could tell. He still answered.

"I just felt it was time to come home and see some of my old friends again. Get back into step with my old crew. That's all alright." he answered.

I nodded fully understanding his thinking. It was a wish I had as well to be able to return to my homeland and see everyone I haven't seen since childhood. Who wouldn't want that more than anything else? For the rest of the ride we remained quiet lost in our nostalgia of times long past, of times we would never be able to live again.

Misthallery was a beautiful town. Lush, green forests, pristine water bubbling through the canals, and the thrum of life and people I was just naturally drawn to wanting to be apart of its rhythms. I breathed deeply relishing the natural earthy scents that permeated the air. It was a refreshing change of pace from city life and all its man made smells like gasoline or fuel exhaust from cars. Connor, meanwhile, was urging me forward into town already. Not wanting the soles of my shoes to get damaged from sliding through the dirt I started walking pleading with him to stop dragging me or I'd trip over my own two feet or a sizable rock if I was so unlucky. After we reached the bridge into town he stopped his attempts to keep dragging me around and waited while I got my bearings. I had contacted someone from this town before coming here to see if I could get set up with a place of my own when I arrived. I didn't want to be a burden on my friend. The reply I had gotten was from a woman named Brenda Triton who had given her address so she could personally help me find a place to settle into. I was eternally thankful having told her as much in my reply to her. Now all I had to do was ask around a bit about her whereabouts.

It didn't take long to find her residence considering Brenda was the wife of the mayor, Clark Triton, and as a bonus they had a handsome ten year old son named Luke. I knew I was getting giddy at meeting him. Kids were my weak spot and I would naturally go out of my way to help or protect them in anyway possible.

We silently trudged up the pathway to the house. It was a gorgeous place and looked spacious too.

Conner caught my hand as I reached to knock, "Hey, before we knock could you please tell me why you ran off from your boyfriend? Especially to another country. I mean if it were Ted I could understand, but not the other guy."

I stared at his hand on mine wondering the same thing myself. Why had I left? I shook my head, "I don't quite know the answer to that myself, Connor. Maybe because I feel frustrated at my inability to conceive."

He gasped about ready to slap me for saying that. Broneph didn't know, but Connor knew from the beginning. He, after all, had been the one to rush me to the hospital after a few days, maybe a week, of complaining of my uterus feeling as if it were on fire. At first the discomfort hadn't been that bad, but it got progressively worse. The doctors said that because I had waited so long to come in the inflammation had made me sterile. I had been devastated. Which is why it was my and Connor's secret, Broneph hadn't even been informed when things got serious between us.

Even though we were both in Targent and busy a lot of the time we, well I at least, wanted to have kids, but because of what happened to me I wouldn't be able to birth kids of my own. Who knows maybe we could adopt. I would still need to tell him though.

Connor released my hand after a long moment of silence. Nodding I knocked. A kindly woman, who looked to be in her thirties, answered the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"Ah, yes you may. We're, well, I'm here to see Clark and Brenda Triton." I responded.

"Oh, that's right. Yes, they've been expecting you. Right this way." she let us in and proceeded to lead us into a room just to the left of the entranceway. The parlor was amazing.

"Whoa this room is beautiful." I commented off handedly. I heard a "Thank you." from Clark and his wife. Connor remained by the door gazing at various things around the room. Brenda, in an effort to get him to sit or actually stand in the room, tried to coax him into peeling himself away from the door frame, but I quickly stepped in to explain his behavior.

"He isn't used to such, uh, in his words, fancy houses. Places like these make him feel uncomfortable for some reason," I patted Connor's head. "Now about some sort of housing."

"Real smooth." he commented earning a slap to the back of his head. He just laughed like a maniac. It was at that moment I noticed Luke blending in with the furniture, the kid could be really quiet I'll give him that. I waved getting a small smile and wave in return which made my day. Clark cleared his throat to rotate my attention back to the matters at hand.

"Yes, well, we can't provide you with anything at the moment, but I'm sure we will have something for you in a few days." he stated.

"That'll be fine. I have a friend who lives around here and she would be more than delighted to put me up in her place for a few days while you attend to the matter of finding me my own." I replied willing to wait for however long it took. After that we chatted a little before Connor and I bid them all farewell.

As we set off for my friend's house, I got the strangest chill even though it was warm outside. Wrapping my arms about myself I continued on making a mental note to keep a vigilant eye out for any trouble, whatever form it may take.

Ted paced Mayazaka's room, determined to find out who helped her. It had to be someone they both knew or at least someone she knew and there was only one person that he and Maya had any knowledge of, Reika. The most talented thief in all of Japan and now that fame was spreading in Europe, but how could that be? Reika was nowhere near America. Still he had to consider the possibility. Who else could have gotten someone past his defenses, the ones he had talked Broneph into putting into use as soon as Mayazaka had started wandering off and nearly getting run over while staring off into space.

"So, Reika's back in action after all these years." Ted stated chuckling at her stupidity, even when so many years have passed. Still trying to be Mayazaka's defender to keep the big bad demon away. After all this wasn't some fairy tale.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't think it needs to be said. If I owned Professor Layton then Descole would be in it more.

Chapter 3

We arrived at my friend's by early afternoon, most of the day being spent going to meeting some of Connor's friends. I lifted the mat, grabbed the key, and unlocked the door swinging the door open wide ushering him in with my bags.

"So, this is your friend's place? Nice place she has here." Connor said. I nodded while closing the door behind myself. The front entrance was a comfortable size like the rest of the house and the entire place was made up of wood and stone. She definitely knew how to decorate wherever she went. At that same moment, a long, lean figure descended the stairs. Her long hair cascading down her back in its usual tangle, she smirked at us.

"Came in the 'back way' again Reika?" I asked knowing the answer already. She smiled in answer, Connor snorted. I shot him a look effectively silencing him. I glanced at her outfit, a black, form-fitting dress that buttoned up the front with a pair of black tights underneath. She had a job planned for later I could tell. Reika always wore nothing, but black when she had a target to go steal from and I still found it highly amusing how many criminals I associated with on a regular basis even though I worked for Targent. Connor started up the stairs with my things while Reika told him where my room was. I slowly followed him familiarizing myself with the layout of the house. Once I was somewhat unpacked and settled in my temporary home I aimlessly wandered the entire house eventually wandering out the front door. Highyard Hill was a quiet, peaceful neighborhood. I enjoyed that type of setting.

I spent the remaining time wandering the town as dusk fell and eventually gave way to evening.

Ted waited patiently by the door as Broneph thought about his request. It was a tough decision to make, Ted's second in command was also away visiting family and letting him do the same might make things complicated should the soldiers under his command decide to ignore Broneph's orders. This was not going to be an easy decision. Well, if it was that important than maybe he should let him go visit his ailing grandmother, after all family seemed to be a huge deal in Japan.

"Alright, you can go tend to your sick grandmother." Broneph sighed.

Ted bowed, "Thank you, Sir."

He turned and strolled out the door a small smirk on his face. If he wanted his little bird back in her cage he would just have to go get her himself, under the pretense of visiting family of course. Now the only problem was how he was going to get close to her without alerting that pit bull of a thief. As he dwelled on the subject he realized that one other problem stood in his way, how was he going to take her back the states without her causing a scene? He bit the bottom of his lip in thought as he set out for the docks.

Broneph sat on the edge of the bed staring at an old photo of Mayazaka from before she had moved to America. Sighing heavily he gently set the photo on the nightstand beside his bed and walked out into the hall. He would just have to carry on with his duties as he normally would. That was all he could do while he waited for her to return, if she ever did return. Lost deep in thought Broneph nearly tripped over his ferret, who was lounging in the middle of the floor.

"What are you doing there?" he questioned as he lovingly picked him up. The ferret glanced up at his owner lazily before curling back up. Broneph smiled glad to have a distraction from his thoughts. Maybe Maya would come back someday. He just needed to keep his thoughts positive on that subject. She just needed some space and then she would come back.

When morning came I found myself up and about the house not sure of anything anymore. Letting out a long sigh, whether from exhaustion or who knows what, I dressed in a nice cherry red dress and bounded down the stairs. Reika stepped out of the kitchen.

"I just got done talking with Doland, the Triton family's butler. He had a message from Brenda saying she wanted you to come over today. Frankly I am not surprised you unknowingly made yourself a new friend and you haven't even been here for more than a day." she laughed like the maniac she is before ducking back into the kitchen. I face palmed as I strolled out the door excited that Brenda wanted me to come over. I was so excited I practically ran all the way to her house.

"HEY THERE! New in town?" a guy shouted. I nearly ran right into him and screamed. I wanted to punch this guy so hard.

"Yes and why should that be of any concern to you?" I questioned.

"Well, the name is Bucky. If you need a ride somewhere then just come find me. So, need a ride anywhere?" Bucky explained with fervor. I breathed deeply trying to keep myself calm and asked if I could get a ride to the Triton household. He nodded and with that I found myself in a boat leisurely floating down the canals of Misthallery on my way to see Brenda. After disembarking at the little bridge that spanned the canal running past the Triton house I continued on my way to visit my new found friend. I knocked on the door Beth, their maid, greeting me once again. Stepping inside I waited for Brenda. Soon she came down the stairs with little Luke following closely behind. It took every ounce of self control I had not to pull him into a crushing hug on the spot, but I was finding it to be a losing battle.

"It's very nice to see you again too, miss Maya." he managed to get out while he gasped for air.

"Sorry, Luke. So, Brenda what did you have in mind for today." I sheepishly let him go as I turned my attention back to his mother.

"Well, I was thinking we could go for a walk around the town. There is something I wish to discuss with you. Luke, stay here sweetie." she responded.

Luke nodded as I was ushered back out the door. We wandered the town aimlessly for hours before she finally told me what had been bothering her.

"I do not think the Doland in our house is the real Doland." Brenda stated. I was floored, this is not what I expected at all. Well, I suppose I can not get away from my work completely. We made a slow circle back to her house as I had her explain her idea to me in slightly more detail. This was going to be an interesting stay especially with the events that were yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alright, I think everyone has the idea by now. I own nothing except Mayazaka, Connor, Ted, and Reika.

I tried, unsuccessfully, to convince Brenda that Doland was not some imposter and that he was fine, but trying to convince someone else of that while you are thinking otherwise is nothing short of impossible. It was easy to tell that I suspected something was up especially if you knew me really well. We slowly made our way back up to her place. At the door, she tried to wave good-bye, but I was not having any of that.

"Brenda, listen to me. If your assumption about this Doland is correct than I am not leaving you to go in there alone and no lip missy." I carefully explained. She tried repeatedly to come up with some kind of a reason to get me to leave. I just shot down every excuse. Brenda stopped with the excuses and let me come in with her, but as soon as we had stepped inside Doland was right there, almost as if he had been waiting. Brenda put all she had into forming some kind of a smile although she failed miserably at it. Doland's own smile vanished quicker than Broneph's ferret at bath time.

"I know you are not Doland Noble." Brenda stated. I had to give this woman some credit for the bravery.

"I honestly have no clue what you are talking about Miss." he responded a cold smirk crossing his features. I got another cold chill similar to the one I had experienced soon after leaving the Triton household the first time. I backed up a bit pulling Brenda with me.

"Sorry, Doland, I think she is just tired after all that walking. She does not know what she is saying right now, right Brenda?" I bowed apologetically continuing to take small steps backwards. He took an equal amount of steps in our direction the smirk having disappeared minutes ago, my bad feeling getting worse by the second.

"I am afraid I can not let either of you walk away from this." he gazed intently at us and then without warning he gripped both of us by the arm and started to drag us towards the cellar. I wanted to try to get away, but found that to be a rather difficult task. Whoever this was, he had one strong grip. In the cellar, he briefly let go of our arms to heave a trap door up from the floor. Brenda was the first to go down and when he reached to push me in, I stopped him. I swore to keep my mouth shut, to not get in his way and possibly ruin any plans he may have. I even promised to help him should he think of something for me to do all in the effort to keep me quiet, which I could be without all the promises, but I could not tell him I worked as a spy for Targent. That would be giving too much away and I could not take the chance that even all the way in Europe someone knew of Targent. This imposter seemed to consider my proposition. Maybe he would be smart and take me up on the offer.

"Alright, I'll let you go, but you have to keep up your end of the bargain. If you do not well, I do not think I would have to say what would happen." Doland, or whoever he really was, smirked. I nodded letting him know I fully understood. With that, I was on my way home.

"Let's see now, who should I ask as to the whereabouts of my little bird?" Ted whispered. The UK, a wonderful place, but that fact was unimportant to his search. He had gleaned some information from some workers aboard the ship who had remembered seeing Mayazaka with a young man who spoke with a heavy cockney accent. Ted tried to resist the urge to throw something, or possibly stab someone, at the mention of that blond idiot. Connor Martins, a thorn in everyone's side, but easy to dispose of he supposed should the need arise. As he scanned the area keeping an eye out for anyone of importance, a brief thought occurred to him, what if this was where he had to rely on the information he already had.

Ted paused in his search to reflect on that realizing that the ships crew had been pure luck, a chance that had miraculously occurred. There was no way in a million lifetimes that that would happen twice. Heaving a heavy sigh Ted slung his bag over his shoulder and hailed a cab. He would just have to pick a random town and hope to the Gods that she was there.

Glancing at his map, he immediately spotted his first target.

"Misthallery." Ted chuckled. This was going to prove to be a fun task.

I walked away from the Triton household with a heavy feeling in my heart. Quietly I recited an old prayer my mother had taught me praying that Clark at least knew of the events unfolding in his home and that Luke, for his own sake, knew nothing of it.

As I went, I decided that it would be a good idea to take a trip over to the market. Reika could definitely use some fruits around that house of hers; after all living on her own so long without me around undoubtedly had a negative effect on her dietary habits. Heading into the market, I greeted the old woman by the entrance selling her candy to the kids and stopped by the fruit stand. The girl who ran the stall was a sweet, kind young woman. I used what money Reika had given me to pay for everything and gladly took my bag of fruit. As I was heading back into town, I caught a glimpse of Connor slinking into the market. I wondered why he was there, but just brushed it off as nothing new for him because it really was not new to see him sneaking around. However, I did make a small note of it for later.

I returned home and immediately Reika started questioning me. I quieted her by shoving the bag of fruit in her face letting her take care of it while I stalked up the stairs to my room.

My face felt like it was burning I was so ashamed of myself right at that moment. It was times like those that I secretly wished that I could fight instead of sneak around like a chameleon. Then, maybe, I could have done something about that fake Doland, but instead I was stuck with helping whoever that was with their schemes. I flopped onto the bed. If I could have, I would have beaten that man to bloody pulp for whatever he was doing and it was at that moment that my heart ached. I could tell myself I did not miss him, but I would and I kind of wished I were still back home with Broneph.

"Maybe I should listen to this like she wanted me to a week ago." he whispered. His ferret stood on the edge of the armrest on the couch watching Broneph carefully. Sighing he slipped the record out of its case and set the needle on the record. A haunting melody started to play.

He sat on the couch letting his ferret curl up in his lap. This really was a beautiful song. Broneph dozed off as the song reached its end. He did not awaken until the evening, but the only thing he could think of was how his dream had basically been of Ted insulting him and gloating. The real question though was, why?


End file.
